


Finding red in the sea of blue

by DelphineCxrmier



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Mature for future, and steve is sad, angsty, but peggy is sad, might be smut later?, ok there is smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-02-29 04:12:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelphineCxrmier/pseuds/DelphineCxrmier
Summary: This is mature! You have been warned





	1. Chapter 1

The street is rather quaint, Steve thinks. Individually placed houses are anchored to the ground, plants bloom in all their glory on the patios, children giggle as they run around their garden, blissful in all their naivety. Carefully planted trees line the road like the lights on a runway and it feels fitting, after-all, he is going home. The air smells sweet and sends a rush of memories through his mind. The perfume she would wear that wafted around him as she sauntered passed, wrapping around his wrists and tethering him to her. Pages in his sketch book, overused and clinging to the binding, charcoal smeared across the surface in the shape of her face. Gentle nausea laps at his stomach with each step he takes, knowing that the next few minutes will be the start of the rest of his life. He removes a crumpled piece of paper from his coat pocket, gentle in opening it as it has begun to fray from his constant fiddling with the edges. The address is mirrored on a post box outside a small home, the name ‘CARTER’ painted in red on the side. His heart quickens. Steve sees the nets in the window subtly move out of the corner of his eye and he doesn’t know why it surprises him, she has always been such a cautious agent. A second passes before the door is cracked open, just enough that he can see her knuckles whiten as she grips to the frame. It surprises him that as he begins to make his way to her, she closes the door, leaving him dumbfounded on the porch. He is knocking before consciously deciding to, gently calling her name through the wood. 

“Peggy? Peg?” There is no reply. His stomach sinks and the breath he takes in is shuddering and pain filled.  
“Peggy, please. It’s me, I swear it’s me.”  
He places his palm against the glass pane, aching to reach out and touch her, then his heart is utterly shattered when he hears her soft cries from behind the door.  
“Ah Don’t cry, Peg, please don’t cry. I’m here. I promise I’m really here.”  
He can hear her sniffle as quietly as she can manage. All he wants to do is wrap his arms around her and keep her safe, to soothe her anguish and dry her tears.  
“Please go away,” is the hiccuped reply he receives. His stomach lurches. He can see the shadow of her approaching the door, can almost feel the warmth she radiates as her hand mirrors his on the opposite side of the door. “I don’t know what this is, but I can’t do this. I can’t lose you-…him again. Please, leave me be.”  
“No.” Her sharp intake of breath catches in her throat, “I’m not going anywhere until you open the door and look at me. Come on, Peg. I know I’m late for our dance, but can’t you forgive me?” The comment is a gamble, they both realise it as soon as it’s said, but he will try anything to see her face again.  
It seems to have worked as the door once again opens just a crack. He subtly jams him foot in the new space to prevent her from shutting him out again.  
“Hi, Peg.” 

The resistance on the door slackens as she moves to let it open fully. And there she is. Red eyed, a little puffy from the tears, the slightest tremor wracking her body as she fights back sobs. She has never looked so beautiful.  
“May I?” He gestures to ask her permission to enter her property, he wasn’t a brute and would respect her entirely. A deep breath is shakily taken as she gives a slight nod. As he takes a step towards her, she takes a step back. His eyebrows draw together in confusion, not expecting such a reaction from her. Then he understands.  
“You’re dead.” 

It takes Peggy forty-nine minutes until she can look at Steve. He counts each passing minute by recounting the story of the last seventy years of his life.  
“I was in the ice, Peg. For sixty-five years. But someone found me, and I was drafted into this group called the Avengers. I can’t tell you too much, but we did good. We did a lot of good.” He bows his head and sighs, “and things I’m not proud of. But it all led here, to you. I had the chance to come back to you and I ran with it.”  
Peggy is silent, which is a first for Steve. He cannot remember a time when she was so reserved, ardently studying her vivid crimson nail polish like it is the most interesting thing in the world. “Say something…please.” It’s the barest of whispers but her head snaps up at the words and she finally meets his gaze. Her mouth opens to speak but the words escape her, a meek stutter emerging instead. Steve’s eyes close. He has put too much on her shoulders, scared her, or worse lost her.  
“I know it’s a lot, Peg. I’ll just go,” he moves to stand, trying not to show her just how heartbroken he feels at her apparent rejection. 

“I thought you were dead.” 

He freezes, dumbfounded. The words are like bullets.

“I mourned you.”

He is back on the front-line, wounded and bleeding. 

“I buried an empty casket, and now you say you are back?”

Suddenly she is standing, moving towards him like a predator hunting prey and he feels overwhelmingly vulnerable.  
“Why?” 

She has stopped just in front of him and although her towers above her, he cannot help but feel incredibly small in this moment. Unsure of what to say, he takes a careful step in her direction. To his surprise, she doesn’t move away.  
“Because I love you, Peg.”  
Her hand reaches out and he notices she is trembling. As soon as her fingers touch his cheek, she gasps and wraps her arms around his neck, holding him as close as is humanly possible. The embrace is returned eagerly, as he buries his face into her hair and smiles for the first time. The loss of heat is excruciating as she pulls back to look at him. Her voice is hoarse as she whispers,  
“Kiss me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is mature! You have been warned

A second passes. She is looking up at him with her bottom lip gently tucked between her teeth. Her eyes dart from his eyes to his lips and back again, for a second he thinks he can feel the breath she is holding, waiting. It happens slowly, for fear of frightening her. His fingers lightly dance across her cheek as they both move forward together, each seeking the other. When her lips first press against his, Steve lets out a whimper and Peggy's breath hitches. Then it all moves very quickly. Suddenly, Peggy is kissing him like she is desperate, clutching at his forearms to anchor herself as though she may float away. He can understand - it feels like he could, too. He is holding her face more confidently now as they move against each other, lips plumping and reddening with the ferocious heat of their reunion. Peggy gives a gentle push to his chest, guiding him to perch on the edge of the sofa before she takes hold of the hem of her skirt and tugs it up to mid thigh, noticing that Steve watches her motions with rapt attention. Her face is still a little damp with tears as she closes the gap between them, then places a knee beside his thigh, her hands still holding her skirt. His fingers automatically grasp hold of her thigh and she loses her breath for a second, the heat he radiates searing her skin with delicious promise. He is looking at her face now, heavy lidded and panting gently. She moves one hand to the back of the sofa, balancing herself as she brings her other knee beside his other leg, trapping him between her thighs. Never before has she acted in such a forward manner, but the fire between them is almost tangible and their wanting nearly palpable. She seats herself on his lower thighs and leans forward, her breasts pressing against his chest as she rests her forehead on his shoulder. She should be embarrassed by the way she rocks into him, should feel flustered as she pants against his shirt but she can't bring herself to care, not when he is so close and she is so desperate for him. She watches as a blush ascends up his neck to his cheeks, notes how his throat bobs as he audibly swallows. Sensing his hesitation (always the gentleman, the poor boy), Peggy places the lightest of kisses to the side of his neck and feels his grip on her thighs tighten as she whispers

"Touch me, Steve."

His answering groan sends a flash of arousal through her spine, involuntarily releasing a low moan of her own. His head turns towards her and she understands immediately, lifting up to capture his lips in a heated kiss. There is an empty coolness on her leg as he moves one of his hands to her hip, rising with torturous languidness up her side. Her hips are rocking into his with certainty now as she feels his fingers reach the underside of her breast. The kiss is broken as she lets out another unabashed sound, her eyes screwed shut and mouth hanging open. He does not move any further than that, instead bringing his head forward to rest their foreheads together. Peggy whimpers again. 

"Open your eyes, Peg. Look at me."

His voice is low and laced with arousal, and she feels it raise the hairs over her entire body. She can't help but obey. 

"There you are" comes his response as he gives her chaste kiss before continuing his earlier assault. The confidence he displays is a shock to Peggy, who remembers the fumbling man who was unaware of the space he occupied, thrown into a world of war before anybody could even blink. A small smile plays on her lips when she remembers how hopeless he used to be, tripping over his words in an effort to be respectful to everyone, but to herself in particular. 

"What's the smile for?" he asks with his own grin mirroring herself. 

"I was just remembering how inept you were around me, how awkward you were."

She watches as his smile transforms into a smirk. He tucks his head beneath her chin and begins planting light kisses to her neck.

"I wanted you so much," he begins, "every night in my bunk I thought about you, how I wished I could take you to bed," her gasp encourages him to continue. "God Peg, the things you did to me" Steve groans, grazing his teeth over the skin below her ear. She shivers with delight, grinding her hips into his. 

"Tell me..." 

Her deft fingers begin to unbutton her own blouse. 

"I would dream about you coming to my bunk in the dead of night,"

His lips follow the newly exposed skin revealed as her blouse opens.

"Straddling me like this, kissing me, taking me,"

Her head tips back as her shirt is pushed off her shoulders and a hand cups her over her brassiere. The offending article of clothing is shrugged off, landing in a pile by his feet. 

"I would wake up so hard for you, the rest of the day I had to stop myself from pulling you into an empty room and having you against the wall."

He is blushing furiously now, but when he feels Peggy arch her back to press her chest more firmly into his hand with a moan, he realises that he can't let his embarrassment over his words stop him now, not when she is reacting so beautifully. 

She reaches behind her back to release the clasps, the round cups of her brassiere slackening as the straps fall off her shoulders. It falls into his lap and catches his eye, instantly bringing his head up to meet her heavy lidded gaze. 

"I wish you would have."

Suddenly, she is on him again, her fingers tugging his t-shirt up and over his head, then reconnects their lips in a bruising kiss. 

Without even thinking, he gives a gentle squeeze to each of her breasts - when did he let go of her thigh?

Her arms are wound around his neck, holding him to her when she mewls into his mouth at the sensation. Abruptly she is being lifted, her brassiere falling to the ground as Steve picks her up. On impulse, her legs lock around his narrow waist.

"Bedroom?" He grunts, balancing her bottom in his hands as he moves out of the living room. 

"Upstairs, second left."

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably more on the explicit side of things, but it is steggy so what you gonna do

The short journey to her bedroom gives Peggy a minute or two to reflect on how she ended up here. She casts her eyes over his face properly for the first time since he arrived on her doorstep, notes the extra lines around his eyes (she hopes they are from laughing but knows they probably aren't), can almost see the darkness lurking in his eyes, the pain. It breaks her heart, to know that he has been through so much without her, that he has been in pain (has he grieved without her? Has he grieved _for_ her?) and she wasn't there for comfort him. 

She is pulled from her reverie by the sound of the bedroom door clicking shut. Their eyes meet and Steve's breath stutters. 

"God, you're beautiful" he groans, eyes roaming over her bare chest. She feels her back meet the door and it's coolness startles her, making her gasp. 

Then, with one hand supporting her under her backside and the other tracing a path from her upper thigh to her breast, she is gasping for another reason entirely. Steve leans forward and begins to suckle on her neck, blood rushing to the area and leaving her sensitive and shivering. She has her eyes closed again he realises when he switches to the opposite side. That simply won't do. 

"Peggy. Open your eyes." 

He knows that she heard him because she bites her lip and rolls her hips deliciously into his, and he has to refrain from thrusting into her right there.

"Come on, look at me."

There is an audible hitch in her breath as his hand gives a gentle tug to her nipple and he thinks she might finally look at him, but her eyes simply roll back with the sensation. 

When his fingers leave the sensitive skin on her chest, her eyes do fly open to meet his intense gaze. He lets her down gently, maintaining eye contact as he reaches for the zip on the side of her skirt, tugging it down with agonising slowness. His fingers hook over the edge of the garment and give it a push over her hips, where gravity then takes over for it to fall to the floor. His pupils are large and his eyes glassy as her legs are revealed, eagerly releasing the clips of her girdle and watching as her stockings begin to sag without it pulling them taut. She swallows as she watches him kneel, lets out a breathy sigh as he carefully rolls the stockings down one by one, revealing her creamy thighs to him. There is a part of her that feels overwhelmingly attractive in that moment, especially when Steve's hands roam over her legs and his lips begin to lay gentle kisses from her knee to her hip on both of her legs. His hands continue to journey higher, up her sides and to the fastenings of her girdle. He gives the strings a tug, the garment going slack as he attentively loosens each string until it opens up completely. He is somewhat surprised when Peggy's hips cant forward and it plunges to her feet behind her, less so because of the girdle and more so because he can suddenly smell her arousal, can see a damp patch in her underwear. He looks up, eyes meeting hers with a small gasp when he sees her bottom lip pulled between her teeth, and the small nod she gives him has his heart racing. 

He reaches behind her, grasping firmly on her backside and pulling her hips even closer to his face. They each moan in unison when he nuzzles her underwear, her scent making him even more aroused (if that could be possible). He mouths her over the fabric with such tenderness that Peggy could weep, if it weren't for the pure lust coursing through her that is. His tongue darts out hesitantly, tasting her for the first time, before licking a long stripe all the way up. He glances up and feels his heart swell (amongst other things) at the sight of her. Mouth open, eyes cast downwards to meet his gaze, soft pants coming from her, breasts rising and falling with each stuttered breath. One sleek eyebrow raises and a small smirk plays on her lips as she hooks her fingers over her underwear and pushes them downwards. Steve falls back on to his heels, watching as her damp curls come into view. With a little wiggle of her hips ( _god_ what she does to him) and it pools at her feet before she steps out of them. 

"Well, soldier? I'm waiting." 

It is all he needs before his is diving back in, tasting her in all her richness and moaning with her. The vibrations of his groans have her knees buckling, but Steve holds her hips steadily so she cannot go anywhere. 

She is trying to thrust her hips into his mouth but with his hands holding her firmly against the door, all she can do is give herself over to the incredible feelings his tongue evokes from her. He doesn't bring her to completion (much to her dismay), but sits back with a glistening mouth before rising to his feet and unzipping his own trousers. Her eyes leave his, drawn to the movement as he removes both his trousers and underwear all at once. 

"Well," she swallows, "you certainly don't disappoint."

Steve chuckles lowly, "I'm glad you approve, Agent."

Her gazes locks with his as his head tilts a little to the side when he sees her give a small squirm. She thinks that he hasn't noticed, but knows that he has when he smirks at her.

"You like that, don't you?" 

He begins advancing towards her.

"When I call you 'Agent'."

With each passing second she is becoming more flushed, can feel the arousal pooling between her thighs and thinks 'what the hell, he already knows.' She rubs her thighs together, an attempt to provide any sort of friction, and gives a nod. He crowds her then, hands going to her wrists and pulling them above her head to pin her to the door. All she can do is stand her ground. 

"Agent."

Her hips give a little thrust and she bites her lip. The bastard is still smirking at her as he leans in to whisper.

" _My_ Agent."

The moan she releases is more akin to a sob at his words when his hands release her wrists and grab her by the waist. 

" _My_ captain" she moans in response, making Steve lean back to look at her with adoration. 

Sensing her opportunity, Peggy puts her palms against his chest and gives a push, backing him towards the bed. She knows that she has gained the upper hand when he stumbles backwards at her urging and sits on the edge of the bed without hesitation. 

She straddles him like she did downstairs, except this time she pushes him to lay down. Instinctively, he takes hold her hips when she rolls her hips into his own, smiling when his head falls back and his grip tightens. Knowing that she will have bruises on her hips of _his_ fingers excites her beyond compare. 

"Are you ready, captain?"

Unable to speak, Steve nods eagerly. She reaches between them, grasping him in hand and giving a gentle tug on him as he gives a strangled moan. Then she rises to her knees, lining them up before sitting down slowly. By the time he is fully inside her, they are both panting, so highly strung that it won't take much at all. Her next move surprises Steve. She takes his hands from her hips and laces their fingers, then leans forward to trap his hands above his head. His eyes shoot open, her face closer than he was expecting. Her pupils are dark with arousal, her cheeks flushed and hair beginning to unravel from their pins. Then she is rolling her hips and suddenly he can't think. His world narrows to this moment, the feeling of her around him, hot and wet and tight. They are a perfect fit. Meant to be. 

It isn't long until Peggy lets go of his wrists and plants her hands on his chest for leverage as she bounces above him, his hands returning to her hips to lift and tug her back down on her. She is pulsing around him, fluttering and it makes him groan. 

One of her hands reach between them and begins rubbing furious circles, but he wants to be the one to make touch her. So he bats her hand away and replaces it with his own fingers, mimicking her movements. Her hands go back to his chest, moaning with abandon as the fluttering becomes more intense and suddenly she is convulsing above him, jaw slack and eyes rolled back. The sight is enough to do him in and as she is coming down from her high, he stills and spills inside her with a grunt. 

Peggy slumps forward, her head tucked under his chin as they both try to regain their breath. He runs his fingers up her back but stops when she squirms. 

"Sensitive" is all she mumbles, so he just holds her until she sits up on shaky knees and pulls herself off his lap before collapsing beside him. 

Immediately, his arms are around her and she snuggles into his side, 

"I should go away more often if this is the welcome I get" he joked, but thought he may have overstepped the mark when her head whips up and she glares at him.

"Don't you dare, captain."

"I'm not going anywhere, Peg. I promise." 

 

 


End file.
